Dragones y Demonios
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Xellos vuelve de una misión y descubre algo sorprendente sobre Filia...


**¡Hola!Bueno,aquí mi primer fic de Slayers.Ya sé que los personajes estan muy fuera de carácter,pero bueno.Es que si no no iba a quedar bien la historia.Y ahora,lo de siempre:todos los personajes pertenecen a su crador(que ahora mismo no recuerdo quién es);yo simplemente los utilizo para divertirme y divertiros.¡Disfrutad del fic!**

Era un bonito día, y Filia estaba recogiendo la cocina después de que ella y el pequeño Val-chan hubieran desayunado. El dragón antiguo estaba en el salón, algo preocupado por su madre. Mientras la dragona lavaba los platos, apareció un sonriente Xellos tras ella, esperando que la rubia percibiera su presencia. Al ver que ésta no lo notaba(o no quería notarlo), decidió llamar su atención

-Fi-chan, ya he vuelto-la miro con su imperturbable sonrisa. La dragona se tensó un momento, pero no se giró a mirarlo, cosa que lo extrañó.-Filia…se que he estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero es mi obligación.-la dragona seguía igual. Xellos la llamó varias veces más, pero en vista de que no le hacia caso, se giró molesto y se dirigió al salón, encontrándose al dragón antiguo sentado en el sofá, y fue junto a él.-Val-chan,¡cuanto tiempo!¿Cómo estas?

El niño levanto la cabeza para mirar sonriente al demonio

-¡Xellos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.¿Donde has estado?-el joven dragón miro a su acompañante con inocencia y curiosidad-

-Eso, Val-chan…es un secreto-el demonio ocultó una sonrisa divertida al ver que el niño hacía el mismo gesto que su madre adoptiva al escuchar su carismática y bien conocida frase. Sin embargo, se puso serio al recordar la actitud de Filia hacia él desde que había llegado, y decidió preguntárselo al niño-Val…¿sabes que le pasa a tu madre?

El niño lo miro primero con una seriedad impropia de su edad, luego con preocupación.

-Mamá ha estado muy rara desde que te fuiste. Se levanta más tarde de lo normal, y muy pálida. Y, aunque ella piensa que no me he dado cuenta, de vez en cuando pierde las fuerzas y ha estado a punto de desmayarse…-ante esto, Xellos miro al dragón sin saber que decir-No se que le pasa, y estoy preocupado.

El demonio miro seriamente a su acompañante, e iba a decir algo cuando noto que Filia salía de la casa, y decidió seguirla.

La dragona llevaba una bata fina que la tapaba y una toalla en su brazo y se dirigía a un gran lago. Soltó la toalla en la orilla y se deshizo de la bata; justo cuando metió los pies en el agua, se desmayó, y estaba a punto de golpearse con el suelo cuando Xellos la sujetó. En el momento en que la tocó, el demonio abrió sorprendido sus ojos amatistas al notar lo que no había podido percibir antes a pesar de haber estado tan cerca en la cocina: la dragona tenia unos niveles de energía y magia alarmantemente bajos. Sin perder tiempo, la cubrió con la bata y desapareció con la joven en brazos, reapareciendo al momento en un enorme salón elegantemente decorado en tonos oscuros y con un gran trono al fondo, donde se encontraba una bella mujer de largos cabellos plateados y piel morena que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca.

Zellas miro inexpresiva a su sirviente, pero cambio su rostro en cuanto vio a quien tenía en brazos el demonio: estaba enterada por boca de Xellos de la relación que éste mantenía con la dragona y, aunque ella fuera de la especie enemiga, no le importaba que estuvieran juntos siempre y cuando Xellos siguiera cumpliendo cada una de sus órdenes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Xellos? Pensé que te ibas a tomar unas vacaciones después de tu última misión para estar con la dragona-miro entretenida a su general y sacerdote, pero éste, a diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrada, mostraba una sola expresión en su rostro que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar: preocupación-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi señora-el demonio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto-cuando llegue, encontré a Filia muy rara, y el dragón antiguo me confirmó mis sospechas: tiene unos niveles de magia demasiado bajos para ser normales.

Después de un largo escrutinio, en el que la Señora de las Bestias no dejó entrever ninguna expresión en su bronceado rostro, le dio las instrucciones precisas a su sirviente.

-Llévala a tu habitación, déjala en tu cama, ve a buscar a las humanas que estuvieron bajo tu protección, Rina Invers y Ameria de Sailune y tráelas inmediatamente aquí.

Xellos obedeció inmediatamente, y dejó a Filia en la que fuese su cama durante su estancia en la Isla de los Lobos, pero justo antes de irse, miró a la rubia: era de por si muy pálida, pero ahora tenía un aspecto demacrado, casi como si estuviese…prefirió no pensarlo siquiera, y le acarició la cara, desapareciendo un momento después.

Palacio de Sailune, Sala del Trono

-Bueno, Ameria, podríamos ayudar al reino vecino si…-Zelgadis fue interrumpido por un escalofrío que lo recorrió tanto a él como a sus acompañantes. En ese mismo momento, apareció un demonio demasiado conocido por todos…

-¡XELLOS!-todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos al demonio, que no había dado señales de vida en unos cuantos meses, pero callaron rápidamente al ver su mirada seria, que estaba centrada en Rina y Ameria, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo más el demonio habló con voz autoritaria.

-Rina, Ameria, necesito que me acompañéis-a pesar de las protestas de Zelgadis, los cuatro desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el salón de la Señora de las Bestias, que los esperaba con su habitual cigarrillo y una copa del mejor vino de Zefiria.

-Xellos, tráela.-habló autoritariamente, sin dejar de mirar a la hechicera, mientras los cuatro visitantes se miraban sin saber las razón de su presencia en ese lugar.

Al momento, el demonio reapareció con Filia en brazos: en cuanto la vieron, ambas mujeres se dirigieron rápidamente a su amiga, y Rina miró interrogante a Xellos y a Zellas. A la pregunta no formulada de la pelirroja, fue el demonio quien contestó.

-He estado fuera mucho tiempo, y cuando he vuelto me he encontrado a Filia muy rara; Val-chan no ha hecho mas que confirmarmelo: se ha estado levantando muy tarde, más pálida de lo normal, y tiene muy poca energía-a pesar de que el rostro de Xellos no dejaba traslucir absolutamente nada y sus ojos estaban cerrados como siempre, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por su compañera.

Rina y Ameria se miraron y, sin decirse nada, posaron sus manos sobre el vientre de Filia, produciendo una luz blanquecina. Después de un rato, ambas hechiceras se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde las esperaban los demás.

-Xellos-Rina miro muy seria al demonio-Pon las manos en el vientre de Filia tal y como hemos hecho Ameria y yo, y emite energía.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la orden, y la primera en reaccionar fue Zellas.

-Se supone que eres de las hechiceras más poderosas de tu raza, pero me parece que tu hermana estaba equivocada.¿Como se te ocurre darle energía oscura a un dragón? La mataría en seguida.

-Zellas, nos habéis llamado por algo, y eso estamos haciendo-se volvió al demonio, que no sabia que hacer, porque sabía que su ama tenía razón-Xellos, hazlo si quieres que Filia no empeore.

Ante esto, el demonio fue hacia su compañera sin pensárselo dos veces, e hizo lo que Rina le dijo. Después de todo, aunque fuese humana, la hechicera era muy poderosa y sabía lo que hacia.

Empezó a soltar energía oscura que, sorprendentemente, el cuerpo de Filia empezó a abosorver. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el demonio detuvo su labor y observó como Filia empezaba a recuperar un poco el color, aunque aun seguía muy pálida. La acomodó, y se dirigió sorprendido a sus compañeros y su ama.

-¿Cómo…?-el demonio no sabía que decir, pero finalmente, siguió-¿Cómo es posible que no haya muerto al absorber mi energía?

Ambas hechiceras sonrieron

-Muy simple-la que habló fue la pelirroja-No es Filia quien ha absorbido tu energía.-al ver que ninguno de los presentes varones se enteraba de nada, siguió ante la mirada interrogante de los chicos y la tranquila de Zellas, que empezaba a comprender-sino su hijo-antes esto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta-No podría decirlo con seguridad, dado que es el primer caso en la historia, pero la cosa es mas o menos así: el niño es una mezcla; su padre es un demonio, y su madre una dragona, con lo cual, el bebé necesita ambos tipos de magia. Hasta ahí todo bien; el problema es el siguiente: la magia blanca la puede coger sin ningún tipo de problema de Filia, al fin y al cabo, crece dentro de ella, pero Xellos ha estado ausente mucho tiempo, con lo cual la parte de magia oscura que necesita el niño no la tiene. La solución para él es suplir esa deficiencia de magia oscura con la blanca de Filia, pero ella no esta preparada para eso, es una absorción demasiado grande y, aun así, eso al bebé no le es suficiente. Con lo cual, debido al constante estrés al que esta sometida Filia con todo el tema de la tienda y Val-chan, tu desaparición-en este punto, miró reprobadoramente al demonio, pero siguió-eso, sumado a la presión de estar embarazada y no saber cómo decírtelo y la enorme cantidad de energía que le da al bebé, ha provocado su desmayo. Todo eso sin contar los síntomas normales de una embarazada-se encogió de hombros, y sonrió como siempre-Solo necesita un muy buen descanso, nada de estrés, y estará como nueva.

-Me lo imaginé-Zellas habló por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato-Me pareció raro ese descenso de energía en la dragona cuando Xellos la trajo.

-Zellas,¿Cómo es que una Dark Lady se preocupa tanto por el bienestar de una dragona dorada?-la pelirroja miro seriamente a la mujer.

-Bueno…no es exactamente que me preocupe por ella. Me preocupa más el bienestar de mi sobrino, y que si le pasara algo a ella, Xellos dejaría de efectuar sus misiones tal como hasta ahora-sin embargo, la Dark Lady se dio cuenta de que los otros tres se habían quedado escuchando en lo de su sobrino, a diferencia de Rina, que no parecía sorprendida-¿Cómo es que tu no estas sorprendida como tus compañeros?-la miró curiosa-

-Mi hermana-contestó simplemente la pelirroja.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Filia empezó a despertar entre los brazos de un muy aliviado Xellos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-miró a todos lados hasta que se encontró con el rostro de su demonio, que la miraba muy serio-¡Xellos!¿Donde estamos?

Sin embargo, no fue Xellos quien le contestó, sino la mismísima Zellas

-Estas en la Isla de los Lobos, querida: hogar de la Señora de las Bestias.

La dragona miro a la mujer frente a ella muy sorprendida: no había vuelto a verla en persona desde que ésta se presentase en su casa para decirle que no tenía inconveniente en su relación con Xellos, siempre y cuando no interfiriese en sus deberes como demonio. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos cambiaron de curso cuando consiguió procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: estaba en brazos de Xellos, al cual hacía unos tres meses que no veía; se encontraba en el "hogar" de la Señora de las Bestias, rodeada de todos sus compañeros y, además, Xellos tenía una cara que daba miedo: su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una máscara impenetrable.

-¿En la Isla de los Lobos?-la dragona miró a todos los presentes; aún estaba muy desorientada por todo lo pasado en ese tiempo. De repente, miró en la dirección de sus amigos-¡Chicos!¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?

La que contestó en esta ocasión fue Amelia

-Bueno, Xellos vino a buscarnos al castillo diciendo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda-se señaló a sí misma y a Rina-Vinimos, te revisamos y ahora te vas a ir a la cama, que necesitas descansar. No es bueno que andes haciendo tonterías en tu estado.

La princesa no se había dado cuenta, en su discurso, de que Filia había ido cambiando la expresión a medida que hablaba. Para ella, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Xellos sabía que estaba embarazada, probablemente de ahí su cara seria, Zellas también lo sabía, y el consejo de ancianos no tardaría en enterarse.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Zellas se le adelantó.

-Tranquila, dragona. Tu consejo de dragones no hará nada ni en tu contra ni en la del pequeño. Ese niño es demasiado valioso.-todos, incluído el mismo Xellos, que estaba seguro de que aquello acarrearía muchos problemas, la miraron sorprendidos.

En ese momento, y mientras salían de su asombro, todos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en una habitación oscura. Frente a ellos, estaba el consejo de dragones a un lado, y al otro, Zellas Matallium. Todos los compañeros de la pareja estaban en un segundo plano, mirándolo todo en silencio.

Justo cuando uno de los dragones iba a empezar a hablar, reparo en Filia, y carraspeó.

-Filia, le agradeceríamos que se tapase un poco: recuerde que está ante el consejo de dragones.

En ese momento, la dragona reparo en ese pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado con todo el jaleo seguía llevando la finísima bata blanca de seda, que apenas cubría nada. Al segundo, Xellos se quitó su capa negra y se la colocó por los hombros a la rubia, sin decir absolutamente nada, pero dejando el brazo tras su espalda.

Ante este gesto, los ancianos se miraron pero no dijeron nada, simplemente empezaron a hablar.

-Filia Ult Copt-habló uno de los dragones-hemos sido informados de que mantienes una relación con este demonio, Xellos Matallium, del cual sabes perfectamente todas sus maldades-la rubia intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el anciano.-Aún así, eso no es lo más grave: sabemos que estás embarazada.

Ante la confirmación de sus temores, Filia se tenso, pero Xellos le puso la mano en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Segidamente, tomó la palabra otro dragón, que parecía aún mas duro

-Creo que lo más lógico es que nos lo entregues, para…-sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el que parecía el más anciano de todos.

-No-todos los presentes, dragones, demonios y humanos, parecieron sorprendidos.-Nadie le quitará su bebé. Esto ha durado ya demasiado tiempo y, aunque nos pese, también es hijo de ese demonio. Creo que Zellas Metallium también estará de acuerdo con nosotros,¿no es así?

Todos miraron entonces a la Dark Lady, que asintió sin decir nada. Después, las miradas se dirigieron a la pareja, que aún seguía en la misma posición.

-Para empezar, el niño quiero que sea educado en ambos tipos de magia-todos estaban con la boca abierta, excepto Xellos, que ya sabía por donde iban las cosas.-Pensadlo con la cabeza: si solo fuese educado en magia blanca, su parte demoníaca podría salirse de control en cualquier momento, y si fuese al revés lo mismo; controlaría sus poderes demoníacos, pero su parte dragón podría salirse de control. Lo mejor es que sepa y controle ambas.

-Filia tiene razón-ahora, la atención estaba puesta en Xellos.-Esa es la mejor opción, si no, podría producirse un buen desastre.

-¡Por Ceified, es el hijo de un demonio también, no podemos…!-antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el dragón fue interrumpido por Filia.

-Nadie, ni dragón-miró al consejo seriamente-ni demonio-miro a su "cuñada"-se atreverá jamás a tocar a este niño. El que se atreva, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Se la veía muy seria y, aunque ella no podía verlo por estar dándole la espalda, Xellos abrió los ojos, mostrando una aterrorizante mirada de advertencia, que unida al conocido mal genio de la exsacerdotisa, fue suficiente para que todo quedase claro: ningún ser podría hacerle daño ni aprovecharse del pequeño que venía en camino, bajo amenaza de ser terriblemente castigado.

-Bien-después de un largo silencio, Zellas tomó la palabra.-Ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, y que están de testigos los humanos, podemos dar por zanjada esta discusión. La futura madre necesita descansar, y no creo que sea muy buena idea que siga cubriéndose únicamente con la capa de Xellos¿no es así?-estaba claro que, a diferencia de los dragones, Zellas no tenía el más mínimo problema en hacer comentarios de ese estilo.

Ante esto, los dragones recordaron y miraron reprobadoramente a Filia, hasta que el mas anciano habló con voz tranquila y dulce.

-Filia,¿Por qué llevabas ese atuendo?¿Y como es que estabas en la Isla de los Lobos?

Obviamente, la respuesta a la segunda pregunta sí la sabían los que habían estado presentes,p ero la primera no, así que escucharon atentos.

-Verán…iba a darme un baño en el lago junto a mi casa, para poder concentrarme en qué debía hacer dada la situación, cuando de repente, sentí que me quedaba definitivamente sin fuerzas y perdía el conocimiento. Lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es que alguien me cogió en brazos, y lo siguiente es que estaba en el salón del palacio de Zellas Metallium, con todos mis compañeros alrededor.-de repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante-¿Y Val-chan?¿Donde está? Lo he dejado solo y ni siquiera me he acordado…

Antes de que empezase a llorar, Xellos sonrió como siempre.

-Tranquila: está con Jiras jugando en la casa.

Al momento, la dragona se tranquilizó: sabía que Jiras jamás permitiría que le pasara algo a su pequeño.

-Dado que todo esta solucionado, y no veo ninguna secuela física, puedes volver a tu casa con tu protegido. Pero sabes que, a pesar de todo, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos para pedir ayuda, Filia.

En esta ocasión, habló un dragón que parecía de los más jóvenes (dentro de la edad de los dragones),y Filia agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia sus antiguos superiores, antes de desaparecer en brazos de Xellos y reaparecer en su casa.

Se quitó la capa y se la devolvió a su dueño, que se la puso sonriente. Sin decir nada, ambos subieron a la planta superior y entraron en el cuarto de Filia para que esta pudiera cambiarse, y se sentó en el tocador para empezar a cepillarse el pelo mientras Xellos se tumbaba en la cama con su expresión risueña de siempre. Al cabo de un rato, Filia no aguantó más y decidió preguntar lo que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde que despertó.

-¿Estas enfadado?

Xellos simplemente sonrió y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Enfadado? No. Simplemente extrañado de que no me llamases para contármelo

-Entonces…¿te parece bien?-ni siquiera se giró, pero el demonio pudo observas a través del reflejo, la preocupación en los ojos de Filia.

-Bueno-cogió el cepillo de la mano de la nerviosa dragona y se sentó en el tocador frente a ella-Voy a tener un hijo, y francamente no me lo hubiese esperado jamás.-Filia bajó el rostro, pensando que se iba a quedar así, pero el demonio siguió.-Un hijo con la mujer que me ha enseñado que no todo es como te lo ordenan, que puedo amar, y que se ha ganado mi corazón.

Filia levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, y se lanzó a abrazar al sonriente demonio, que le acarició el pelo suavemente. Xellos la obligó a levantar la cara, y la besó suavemente al principio, pero aumentando la intensidad progresivamente, hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama con el sobre ella. Sin embargo, pararon a tiempo, sabiendo que la dragona aún no estaba recuperada, y simplemente se quedaron abrazados.

-No será fácil, lo sabes,¿verdad?-el demonio estaba acariciando el pelo de la dragona, con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en él.

-Si, pero si hemos sobrevivido a lo de hoy, creo que podemos con todo.-la dragona sonrió, beso nuevamente a su namagomi y se apoyó en su pecho, quedándose dormida al instante.

Xellos sonrió, y miro curioso el vientre de la rubia.

-Ten cuidado con tu madre, que no sabes el genio que tiene.-sonrió y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, mientras le hacía una promesa mental."Jamás nadie se atreverá a haceros daño: ni a ti ni a tu madre".

-----------------------------9 años después-------------------------------------------

Una Filia igual que antaño se encontraba recogiendo los platos del desayuno. De repente, aparece un pequeño torbellino rubio y de unos pícaros ojos amatistas, seguido por un chico bastante más mayor, y ambos se dirigen corriendo a la despensa, ante la furiosa mirada de Filia.

-¡Alexis Metallium, como me vuelvas a destrozar la alacena, te quedas una semana sin ir a casa de tu tía Zellas!

Ante la amenaza, el pequeño miró a su madre con esos bellos ojos amatistas que había heredado de su padre, y puso la reconocida cara inocente del demonio.

-¡Pero mamá! Eso no es justo. Yo no destrocé la alacena,¡los tarros se cayeron solos!

Filia lo miró duramente, hasta que el niño no aguantó mas y salio corriendo, refugiándose tras su padre que acababa de llegar y había presenciado toda la discusión con sincera diversión.

El demonio simplemente guiñó un ojo a su hijo y a Val, que sonrientes, salieron corriendo de la cocina: era sabido que el único ser capaz en todo el mundo de tranquilizar a Filia era Xellos.

-Vamos, Fi-chan-se fue acercando hasta rodearle la cintura con los brazos(después de haber dejado su bastón y capa),y sonrió inocentemente.-No fue para tanto. Seguramente, los chicos solamente querían darte una sorpresa preparándote un té.

La dragona frunció el ceño.

-Me los estás malcriando, Xellos.

-Bueno, es mi misión. Soy su padre,¿recuerdas? Mi misión en malcriarlos-sonrió inocentemente, como si estuviera totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

Filia intentó replicar, pero se callo, resignada: sabía que, por mucho que intentara decirle, seguiría sin hacerle caso. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, derrotada, y se dejó abrazar por su demonio.

Esa era la vida que había escogido: estaba con un demonio y tenía un hijo con el, además de un hijo adoptivo al que quería como propio. Es cierto que a veces Xellos desaparecía durante un tiempo, pero no solía ser demasiado. Su hijo era un diablillo (no en vano su padre era quien era…) pero era sumamente poderoso para su tan corta edad: controlaba perfectamente ambas naturalezas, y ninguna predominaba sobre la otra.

Por supuesto que tenían sus problemas: al fin y al cabo, aunque se amaran, las viejas costumbres no se perdían, y seguían siendo una dragona y un demonio.

Pero era feliz. Y esa felicidad se vería pronto ampliada. Filia sonrió pícara mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de su pareja, que la miró extrañado. Ella simplemente lo beso en los labios, mientras tenía su último pensamiento lógico antes de perderse en la pasión

"Si es así con el niño, será divertido ver como se comporta con la niña".Tras esos últimos pensamientos, Filia se abandonó a la pasión que le inspiraba Xellos, sabiendo que su felicidad solo podía aumentar de ahora en adelante.


End file.
